


我们无法逃脱命中注定的回环

by Divano_Messiah



Series: 「一段长旅至死途」（A long way to our graves） [1]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 是微博@zipCaroJLi 的点梗，Neil在工作时理直气壮地撒娇让主角接应他&被追捕时受伤发烧幻痛跟主角抱怨自己很痛。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: 「一段长旅至死途」（A long way to our graves） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020288
Kudos: 16





	我们无法逃脱命中注定的回环

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是TP/N，但是我又给自己画了个饼……如果写完的话大概会是个三角循环。

尼尔有时会耍性子。

不太频繁，也不太过分。通常只是在完成任务后拨一通电话，用的不一定是被登记在案的那个号码。随手买的新机，宾馆的房间座机，天知道为什么还没被拆除的公用电话亭。他会在听筒那端说：你好？我希望你能抽出一些空来。然后报上时间地点。他不说多余的话，用词干脆利落，指向性明确，俨然一副公事公办的态度。唯一的问题是他从不拨给监控，每次都直接打到组织头目的私人号码上。

他每次都要求管事人亲自去接应，就好像他真的被卷入了那种级别的麻烦似的。男人会在收到这类要求后赶到他指定的地方，然后发现他看上去一切都好。尼尔不会真的让人白跑一趟，虽然他往往没被困住、没有暴露身份也没有留下一堆需要人帮忙收拾的烂摊子，但他总会及时将第一手情报交到男人手里。省去中间过程，也免去了被拦截和盗取的危险。男人会盯着他看，有心想要告诫他两句别老是把私心带进工作中，又因为他确实将任务完成得很漂亮而无从下口。

“我想早些见到你。”尼尔说，神情坦然而快乐，因为过于理直气壮而憋得人哑口无言。

如果时间太晚，而尼尔显得太累，他们赶不及回到基地，就会在附近找地方留宿。有时候尼尔会在入夜后摸到男人的床上，向他讨要一两句夸奖，有时则是一两个吻、或比吻更多的东西。他们在养足精神后启程，返回到各自的位置上去。逆行，或者统筹管理这一切。总会有更多的麻烦事，有时他们可以一同应付，有时他们只能替彼此收拾残局。通常来说尼尔不会让人太过不省心，但凡事总有例外。

例外出现在十一月的维尔纽斯。尼尔不负责带队，他是独自去的。他又一次拨来电话，留下时间地点，男人借助闸门往前赶了一天，以便按时赴会。他开始失去紧张感，因为尼尔在电话中总是用那种从容镇定的语气说话，因为他知道对方可能只是在又一次借机把他从繁杂事务中拉出来一小会儿。甚至只要他们想，他们就可以找到借口在海滩消磨上几天闲暇时光。他一路找到涅里斯河下游的旧仓库，准点赶上，设法弄掉破破烂烂的锁头后在背光处找到了一个熟悉的人影。

“你该庆幸我不是很忙。”他说，“我还没悠闲到随时都能跑出来做接应工作——哪怕任务是由重要人员来负责的。”

“这个嘛，”尼尔轻柔地回答，“我自认我一向很会挑选时机。”

他坐在木板箱上，上身靠着墙壁，一条腿垂向外侧，姿势有些扭曲古怪。男人迈步走近他，直到能从一道白亮的光的边缘分辨出他的具体模样，才嗅到漂浮在空气中的铁锈似的气味。有一柄短匕掉落在地，尖端凝着血渍，刃边有一枚同样沾着血的铜弹头。尼尔半闭着眼，面色苍白，右侧大腿处的裤料被浸成了深黑色。“见鬼。”男人愕然道，“怎么回事？”

“记录不完整，摄像头没拍到全部。”尼尔说，“我们能在时间上作弊的程度是有限的。”

他在男人赶到他身边时才勉强撑起眼睑，挤出一个不太自然的笑。“是这次的目标干的？”男人向他求证道。

“是啊。我差点追上他了，然后那混球对着我的腿开了一枪。”尼尔说，“没关系，他还是被解决掉了。而且这一枪也没伤到骨头。”

他咧着嘴，在等候男人做出决定的过程中表现得温顺而安静。他的金发末梢在窗边被映得发亮，让他的形廓看上去随时都会涣散在光里。

他们在克莱佩达乘上船。他们回到海上。

没有理论中存在的喘息余地了，至少不会以在滩涂上漫步的形式呈现出来。也许会有一段小小的强制性伤假，这取决于近期还有没有别的亟待专人解决的麻烦——无论是向前还是向后。医务人员处理了尼尔的右腿，进行了较为彻底的清创和包扎。尼尔被打了麻药，但没昏睡过去，全程都平静地注视着那个血肉模糊的伤口。他看上去很疲惫，但不知怎地还维持着清醒神智。他被安置在床上，男人重新走到他身边，沉着脸一言不发。

“头儿。”他主动打破沉默。

“什么？”男人问。

“你的表情太吓人了。”尼尔说，“问题不大，又不是逆向子弹。而且是腿，相比起胸口或者肚子上开个洞来说已经很好了。”

他将手伸在空中，对着自己的躯干来回比划，语气轻松得好像这类假设都是可以被当做普通玩笑而不会成真的。“是啊。”男人干巴巴地回答，嗓子发干，嘴里发涩。

“而且这让我们都长了个教训。”尼尔接着说，“比如不要盲信记录。”

“是啊。”男人又回答了一次，看着医务人员给他推了一针镇定剂。

半小时后尼尔开始发烧。他在昏睡过去之前对着腿上多出的一个枪眼表现得很是淡漠，他在夜幕降临时才醒过来，嗓音嘶哑地向人索要一杯水。男人回到他身边，喂他喝掉一些清水，看着他从嘴角呛出来一部分，然后被他抓住袖口扣留下来。船还在行驶，鸥鸟的影子消失在夕阳燃烧过天空之后的余烬里。尼尔侧过头去，看向舷窗。“我们在哪？”

“在带你回特隆赫姆的路上。”男人回答说，“最多再半天，就快要到了。”

尼尔缓慢地眨眼，脑袋歪在枕面上，任男人用纸巾帮他擦干了脸和脖颈。他的指尖还绞在男人的袖口上，他放空了眼神，小声地抱怨着痛。他该继续睡，等待体温在药物的作用下降回正常水准，将意识浸入酣眠中来进行自我保护，而不是孩子气地抓着能够依赖的人委屈诉苦。男人打算在哄他两句之后就提出更为切实的建议，尼尔在这时松了手，缓慢地按住了自己的眼眶。

“我的头好痛，”他喃喃道，“像被凿穿了一样……”

那可能只是一个形容。人会在足够虚弱时感觉到这类疼痛，不出在实际受伤的部位而在别处。来自于神经的烧灼，或一些潜在的还未爆发的问题。而且事实上，任何人都可能在精力不济时出现头疼的症状。然而男人下意识地后退了一步，浑身的血液都在一瞬间冷了下来。他凝视着尼尔，像在凝视一个昔日的鬼魂。子弹凿开头颅，鲜血流入伤口，尸骸倒退回还活着时的模样。死亡的阴影从未真正离他们而去。时间的流动会束作回环，命定的因果同时蔓延在过去与未来。有一些伤损注定会发生，有一枚子弹注定出现在那道轨迹上。

尼尔将手移开，碰到他的指节。“你的表情太吓人了。”尼尔说。

“我想起了一些往事。”男人说，“不太好的那种。”

“关于失败的任务？”尼尔问他。

关于你，他想。关于你的结局。他弯下腰去，嘴唇触到年轻人散乱的金发，然后是发热的渗出汗来的额角皮肤。尼尔发出了细小模糊的笑声，抬手抓住了他的肩头。

“再吻我一下。”尼尔要求道，“那会让我感觉好些的。”

“我不是你的止痛药，尼尔。”男人说。我负责下令，我负责确保任务的完成，他想。我可能恰恰是造成疼痛的缘由。

“你不是。”尼尔说。他闭上眼，看上去疲惫、苦闷、无所畏惧且依然年轻。“但你会提醒我这一切都是值得的。”

他们在海面上迎来日出。海浪拍击着船身，将金色的粼光揉碎。尼尔还留在船舱里，男人独自走出舱外，叫湿润咸涩的风吹打在面颊上。他的手机接到新讯息，他盯着它看了片刻，然后拨打了一个号码。

接电话的是惠勒。她听上去并不吃惊。“维尔纽斯的任务，”男人低声说，“记录不够完善，我得给尼尔留一道警告信。”

海风自遥远的天际线那边来，他想起他们曾在同一片海域逆行，那时他吊着围栏向上拉起自己的身躯，风拂在他的背后。它在这些年间洄游了多久？它曾随着他们之间的任何一人穿行在时间的长河中、与昔日的自己错身而过吗？带去一声挽留，或者一声叹息。没有人会在事发时察觉到它的存在，又或者他们只是在按照已被确立的轨迹行走、每一次都刚好与足以翻覆定局的变量互相错过。尼尔在船舱里，同时也在别处。他会奔赴向过去，回到需要他亲自完成的任务时点之前，与人相逢，与人告别，身上一处一处多出旁人所知晓的旧伤，直到一切都被埋没在无人知晓的废墟之底。一次提醒无法改变往事，哪怕只是做出尝试都会被时间本身驳回。所以男人只是说了出来，他平视着前方。太阳升上天际，又是新的一日。

“什么警告信？”惠勒说，“你晚了一步，他刚刚出发。”


End file.
